Slughorn's party
by Snapeisawesome
Summary: Luna has had enough, she is bullied all the time and people just will not leave her alone. She takes some very drastic measures...
1. Bullied

**Chapter 1:Bullied**

Luna sat on a bench in hogsmead. Snow fell from the grey sky as she sat reading, her grey eye's were fixed to the pages taking in every word she white hair was held back in a long pony tail. A large brown knitted bag was in her lap. She wore a patterned red and blue fleece under her ravenclaw robes. Closing the book and clutching it tight to her chest, she stood up and walked towards the stone bridge which would take her to Hogwarts. Her boots crunched in the snow as she made her way across it. She reached the main steps which would lead her into the castle.

Luna reached the courtyard. She passed through it and ran up the steps. The day seemed to be going fine for her today so or so it seemed. She turned the corner of the corridor to find her Converse tied to a nail in the big arched door way. Luna sighed at first she had thought that it was Nargals that had done this but soon it became clear that it wasn't them anymore.

"Accio shoes." She whispered quietly.

The shoes slowly drifted towards her. Grabbing them she shoved them in her bag and carried on. She would be meeting her friends very shortly. The thought spread a smile across her pale pink lips. Friends who cared; friends who were true friends. Luna was too busy day dreaming to notice Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson heading towards her. Pansy shoved into Luna as hard as she could. The book fell from Luna's hands before crashing down onto the floor. Draco laughed out loud before turning around to face her. Pansy snatched the book from Luna's hands as she picked it up.

"What's this loser good?" She sneered as she ran her eye's across the book.

"The Tales of The Beedle and The Bard?" Scoffed Draco. "You really are weird not to mention stupid."

Luna tried to grab it back from Draco but he held it high in the air away from her. Pansy pushed her away from him. Luna fell to floor, she could felt tears running down her pale cheeks. Draco laughed again. Suddenly his smile vanished from his once triumphent face. A hand touched Luna's shoulder. She turned her head to find a set of friendly green eye's staring down at her. Harry helped Luna up. Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Neville were glaring and both Pansy and Draco. Hermoine spotted her book in Draco's hands.

"I believe that book is mine Malfoy." She spat as she clenched her fists together.

"Yeah give it back!" backed up Ron.

"The book is mine weasel!" Hissed Draco.

Ginny dissapperated. Pansy seeing this laughed.

"Even the weasel girl is scared of your greatness Draco!"

Neville smirked. Hermoine had had enough, as she went for Draco Neville held her back.

"Let me go Nev..." She began.

Ginny reapperated behind Draco snatching the book. She slammed it across his head making him yell out loud. Harry and Ron laughed.

"Shove off you posh twat." Said Ginny holding back her laughter.

"My father will hear of this and he will take action, what do you think of that Potter?"

Luna smiled gratefully at her friend as Ginny handed her the book.

"I really don't care malfoy." Frowned Harry.

Draco grabbed Pansy's wrist and dragged her down the corridor. Luna turned to her friends and smiled.

"Thank's for sticking up for me you guys." She said lightly.

"We'll always stick up for you Luna." Smiled Neville.

Later that evening the three girls sat in the Gryffindor common room. Luna drank tea from a painted china cup with a matching saucer whilst Hermoine sat reading. Ginny stared at the fire, occasionally wrapping her finger around strands of her red hair. Luna broke the silence.

"The atmosphere in this room seems really tense tonight."

Hermoine closed her book which was labelled charms. Ginny spoke from across the common room.

"Are you okay now luna?"

Luna took a sip of tea before answering.

"Oh yes i'm quite alright."

"Pansy gave you a rough time today didn't she?" Hermoine asked staring at Luna suddenly. "How do you put up with it Luna?" Her voice now sounded strained.

"You learn to live with it." She sighed loudly.

Silence broke out again. Luna now stared at the floor before breaking the silence for a second time.

"The fire. It's so hypnotising."

Hermoine nodded

"Hermoine, Ginny?"

The two girls focused their attentions to Luna.

"Do you think i'm, weird?"

"No." Replied Hermoine. "Your just, different. But in a good way."

Luna smiled.

"You guys are really good friends." She grinned.

"Thanks." Both the girls replied.

Luna frowned. "Slughorn's christmas party is in two day's and I have nothing to wear. I really need to be studying for my O.W.L.S"

Hermoine and Ginny now exchanged excited glances. Hermoine patted her book.

"Luna you can borrow this book if you like, oh and I've just had a brill idea."

Luna raised an eyebrow.

why don't you give us some money and then me and Ginny will go into Hogsmead and buy you one!"

Luna's grey eye's sparked with excitment. "Oh that's a splendid idea, thank you guy's!"

Hermoine, Luna and Ginny laughed.

"Oh and Luna?"

"Hmm?"

"I'f you should run into Draco Malfoy again... I haven't puched someone properly in a long time."

Luna smiled. She felt so much better now that she had been with people who had cared for her. But something was still Missing. Luna knew exactly what she wanted but could never bring herself to tell anyone. She didn't just want friendship in her life, she wanted the next best thing. She wanted exited from the room and walked down the staircase. She almost reached the bottom when she bumped into Ron and Harry walking up the stairs. Ron as usual was eating something.

"Oh hello Luna." Harry smiled as he went around her.

Ron followed still eating. Rolling her eye's Luna walked down the corridor towards the Ravenclaw common room.


	2. Luna

**Chapter 2: Luna's Idea**

It had been what seemed years and Luna sat in the great hall awaiting her friends return from hogsmead. She played with the food on her plate with her long silver fork. Suddenly she saw Hermoine and Ginny walking towards her with content looks upon their faces.

"Oh hello Luna." Smiled Hermoine. "We have something you may like."

Luna allowed herself to smile. She stood up and followed the girls out of the great hall. They walked down the corridor up towards the Gryffindor was forced to stop when Hermoine put her arm out in front of her.

"Wait here with Hermoine." Said Ginny as she raced up the steps.

Luna turned to Hermoine and sighed. She'd been wanting to ask Hermoine this for a very long time.

"Hermoine, can you give me some advice?" Asked Luna as she shuffled her feet uncomfortably on the floor.

"Anything."

"How do I get Harry Potter to ask me, to slughorns party?"

Hermoine looked as if she had been slapped in the face. After being frozen for a moment she stuttered before responding.

"I um well um, I umm. Make your self more noticeable and, wear some eyeliner and you know, um be unexpected, but not that unexpected." She finished quickly memorising to when she wore a lions head to the Quiddich match.

"Thanks Hermoine. But i've just had a better Idea." Smiled Luna as she floated away into a trance.

It was only ofter Ginny rushed down the stairs Luna snapped back into the real world. Luna's eye's flashed with excitment. The strapless silk dress was long and was a light blue.

"Oh thank you guy's it's perfect."

The two girls smiled at one another.

"It wasn't expensive either." Said Ginny handing Luna back most of the Galleons in the purple knitted small bag she had given them.

Luna held the dress in her hands, staring at it thoughtfully.

"Thanks you guys." She said as she turned and skipped down the corridor, holding the fress still.

She skipped up to her dorm and instantly hid her dress amongst her other clothes hidden in her wardrobe. She looked up at the clock above one of her room mates beds. It was now past 8 o'clock. Students were now returning to their house common rooms for the evening. Luna kicked off her shoes and sat on her bed fumbling around for a good book. It wasn't long before she found the perfect book on her nightstand. 'Alice and Wonderland.' Her father often read it to her as a child most nights before bed. Lying on her side, Luna flicked to page one.

The next morning, Luna was the first to awake in her dormatry. She walked barefoot down the steps into the Ravenclaw common room. Cho Chang sat in there by herself reading a dark arts book.

"Hello Cho." She said softly as she joined her.

Cho said nothing but smiled and continued with the book. Luna spotted 'The tales of the beedle and the bard' on the table, the reason she came down in the first place. Picking up the book, she turned and tip toed for no reason back up the spiral stair Luna decided she would try and catch Harry's attention. After putting on her uniform, she walked past a still oblivious Cho towards the hall for breakfast. She entered the hall. Only several people were in there as it was too early. She sat in her usual place and grabbed some pieces of toast from their racks on the long stretched wooden table. She chewed contently whilst reading the new addition of 'Quibbler'. Once finished she walked to the girls toilets.

Harry walked into the hall with Ron, Hermoine and Dean sat down at the table and Harry started up a conversation with Hermoine about Transfiguration. Ron stuffed his face with brown toast as Dean watched in disgust. Seeing Ron's animal like behaviour, Hermoine slapped his arm firmly.

"Your a person Ronald not an animal!"

Ron choked on his food and glared at Hermoine. She threw an annoyed glance back at him."

Luna walked from the girls lavatory. Moments before entering the hall she freed her long blonde hair. The strands of hair fell down her pale face. She pulled her pleated skirt downwards; Finally she quietly entered the great hall. She spotted Harry sat with Ron, Hermoine and Dean two tables away. Sighing, she wondered over.

"Hello Harry." She said calmly flicking back her long hair.

Harry stared blankly at her. "Oh hey Luna."

Dean decided to end his conversation and slipped away unnoticed. Hermoine dragged Ron from the table and pulled him by his tie down the aisle. Luna couldn't help but let out a small giggle at this. Luna batted her eyelids at Harry and stared deeply into his green eye's. He stared back but quickly stepped away from from her snapping out of it. _What just happened? _She winked at him and held his hand, playing with his fingers.

"I was wondering if you were ready for the party for tomorrow..."

After another momentary pause Luna broke the tension.

"Well I should probably go now."

"Luna are you wearing eye liner?" asked Harry staring at Luna's face.

"Why yes I am, do you like it?" asked Luna feeling her cheeks going red.

Harry gulped. He hadn't felt this uncomfortable since he was left alone with Romilda Vain. Luna without warning grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer until their lips were centimetres apart.

"I like your eye's Harry."

She let go of his shirt and turned away from Harry walking towards the exit of the hall. Harry was gob smacked_. _AsLuna began to turn around and made for the corridor Harry ran after her.

"Yes Harry?" She asked without turning around.

"Luna, do you want to go to Slughorn's party with me tomorrow night?"

Luna heaved out her chest and smiled. "I would love to Harry."

She flicked her hair back deliberately as she walked away...


	3. A different Opinion

**Chapter 3: A different opinion**

Luna sat in the Ravenclaw common room flicking through the potions book Hermoine gave to her to borrow. Luna glanced up at the clock. She'd have to get ready for Slughorn's party shortly. She closed the book and approached the staircase. As she did so, someone taunted her from behind.

"Look! It's loony no good."

Luna frowned before she continued up the spiral staircase. As she did the girl called after her.

"What you going dressed as, a 'Nargal'?"

Luna felt something she'd never felt before. Her cheeks were flushed red, she clenched her fists and her eye's filled with tears. Deep inside she wanted to scream, but she kept silent. Luna ran quietly upstairs.

Hermoine stood infront of a mirror applying mascara to her eyes. Crookshanks ran inbetween her feet and under her dress purring madly as he chased scabbers on the floor. Picking up the rat she opened the door and yelled down the stair case.

"RONALD WEASLY!" She screamed.

Ronald looked up from where he was stood, his face dropped at once.

"Your bloody ferret was in MY dorm AGAIN!"

"He's not a ferret he is a rat proffesor dolittle..."

Hermoine poked her tounge out of her mouth at him before throwing scabbers down the stair case, Ron only just caught him. Hermoine slammed the wooden door.

"Why you dressed up anyway?" Ron shouted up the staircase.

Hermoine wrenched her door open angrily.

"Ron, tonights Slughorn's party!"

"Ah yes!" He was back in this world once more... "I remember your going with a mr cormac mclaggen are you not?"

"Mind you own bloody buisness" She hissed at Ron as she slammed the door behind her for a second time.

Harry came downstairs from the boys dorm with a confused look upon his face.

"You two lovers have another squabble?" He teased flashing Ron a grin.

"Shurrup!" replied Ron as he sat down and reached for a biscuit from the tin on the table.

"Whats that a ginger nut?" Taunted Harry jokingly.

Ron hearing this thew a book at his friend. Harry simply dodged it remaining laughing. Seconds later, Hermoine clip-clopped down the staircase in her dress and high heels. Rons mouth hung wide open.

"My eyes are up here!" Snapped Hermione seeing Ron stare at her.

"I'm sorry mione your just so..."

Hermoine raised an eyebrow.

"...wow."

Behind them Harry started to snigger.

"Come on Harry or we'll be late." Grumbled Hermoine as she grabbed Harry's arm like a Owl does to it's prey.

Shutting the door, the pair raced down the staircase. They headed towards the tent outside where the party was being held. As they entered the tent, they were greeted by Proffessor Slughorns voice.

"AAhhh Harry my boy and Miss Granger welcome!"

Cormac spotted Hermoine and ran over.

"There you are..."

Hermoines eye's widened in horror but she covered her disgust with a smile. Harry couldn't help but smirk.

He wandered over to the refreshments table to get some pumpkin juice when he spotted Neville Longbottom taking the Ginny. _Why is he dressed as a waiter? _He wondered over.

"Would you like some pumpkin juice sir?" Asked Neville in his best sophisticated voice.

"Neville? It's me Harry."

"Oh hello Harry!" Smiled Neville back in his normal tone. "Didn't recognise you."

"Nor I you." Grinned Harry. "Why are you dressed as a waiter?"

"Because I am one Harry, for tonight anyway..."

Harry nodded and took a glass of Pumpkin juice from the silver plater Neville held in the palm of his hand. As he engaged in a conversation with Ginny who was joined by Hermoine and Cormac, they failed to notice a slim figure enter the room. One by one the heads turned then Harry saw her.

Luna strolled in looking anxiously around her. The tips of her high heels pointed out from her blue dress, her long blonde hair was let loose and she wore dangly earrings which were in the shape of Swans. Her necklace was silver with a locket which hung loosely from it, and she wore not only mascara but blue eyeshadow and black eyeliner. Her side fringe covered half her pale pure face.

"Is that Luna?" Asked Ginny as she whispered into Hermoines ear.

Hermoine smiled and winked at Luna.

"I believe so." She whispered back quietly.

She walked over to Harry calmly.

"Sorry I'm late." That same dreamy voice.

"Tttthhats okkay" Stuttered Harry as he held out his hand.

Luna gently took it and smiled at him. Neville offered her a drink and wandered off. Heads turned back around. Harry and Luna were talking to Slughorn when He spotted Hermoine sneak outside. He left her side to see what she was up to.

"Hermoine?" He asked poking his head out of the tent.

Hermoine instantly grabbed him.

"Shhh be quiet!"

"Why are you out here?"

"uggh its Cormac, he won't leave me alone. I left him under the mistletoe..."

Harry smiled at the comment.

Suddenly a waiter walked out from underneath the tent and offered them food.

"Not for me thanks, they make your breath smell bad." Said Hermoine as she dismissed the offer with her hand. "On second thoughts, they might keep Cormac at bay..." She said this as she grabbed as many as she could in her hands then as she stuffed them into her mouth, she then dissappeared back within the tent.

Suddenly Cormac came from inside the tent and stood by the waiter. "You haven't by any chance seen Granger have you?"

Harry shook his head.

"That friend of yours sure is a wiley minx." Smirked Mclaggen as her took the balls of food.

"What are these anyway?"

"Dragonballs..." Joked Harry

Harry looked up to find Snape coming out of the tent making hand gestures for the waiter to move. Suddenly without warning, Cormac threw up on Snapes shoes...

"You've just brought yourself one months detention Mclaggen..."

Luna sat at her table quietly sipping everynow and then from her glass. She gazed over to where Harry was just re-entering the tent. When he looked over at her she allowed herself to smile. She stood up and headed towards him flicking back her hair as she did so. She held out a pale hand and Harry took it, as they walked over to where Hermoine was hiding behind some curtains, Filch came in grasping a tall blonde boy...

Everyone turned to look at a very annoyed Draco malfoy. Slughorn looked almost confused.

"Professor, I found this boy sneaking around the outside of the tent."

"All right I was gate crashing okay!" Draco spat trying to wriggle his self away from Filches strong grip.

Mrs Norris stood obediantly by her masters feet and let out a meow.

"I'll escort Mr Malfoy away." Said Snape in a tired tone.

"As you wish, professor..." Replied Draco dryly as he finally shook his arm lose from Filches grip.

"Carry on everyone!" Slughorn suddenly said.

People turned back around and re-started their previous conversations. Harry watched Snape drag Draco from the tent. He had to follow. He knew both Draco and Snape were up to something but he couldn't quite think what it was. He had to know. As he speed off towards the exit from the tent, Luna's hand touched his shouder. It sent a shiver down Harry's spine.

"Harry?"

Harry felt as if she'd frozen his heart on the spot. He turned to face her; she stared at him with her grey lively eye's. She took her pale hand away from his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

Harry smiled at her.

"To the lavatory. I'll be back soon."

Harry turned from his date and after exiting the tent, he ran up the corridor. Luna was not stupid; she knew that he was lying. She left the tent, her heels clattered in the gravel outside. She tip toed up the steps which led to the entrance to the court yard.

Harry heard something as he reached the end of the corridor. It was coming from arund the corner, he stopped by the wall and listened.

"I swore to protect you!" Snape hissed. "I made the unbreakable vow!"

"I don't want your help!" Cried Draco.

"The dark lord choose ME!" He said this as if his life depended on it.

Harry's suspisions were confirmed. He had accused him some nights ago in front of professor McGonagall and the headmaster Albus Dumbledore. They simply told him they were very serious accusations and he was being absurd. As he turned he saw Luna standing silently by him.

"Did you know your a terrible liar Harry?" She smiled at him and took his hand and started playing with his fingers.

Harry chuckled. Luna's eyes met harry's. She could feel her pale skin turning red. Harry was burning up, he hadn't felt this awkward since he walked in to the common room to find he was surrounded by girls only. He had kept his head lowered and then stomped up the staircase up to his dorm. Moments past until Luna leaned foward and pressed her lips gently to his.


End file.
